


Keep Holding Me This Way

by Ran_into_the_night



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Harry is super sweet with Louis, Kink Exploration, Like the gentle Dom of my dreams, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_into_the_night/pseuds/Ran_into_the_night
Summary: Louis is a sub between doms and Harry isn't 100% sure why he keeps dreaming about his best friend's ass





	Keep Holding Me This Way

The thing about living with Louis, as Harry is learning, is that it's really fucking hard for him to think about anything besides Louis when he's in such close proximity all the time. 

Like, don't get him wrong. Having a room mate to split costs and chores and socialize with is great, and he and Louis have been best friends for years. But what he didn't realize when Louis broke up with his Dom 3 months ago was how much time Louis likes to spend cuddling whenever it suits him, and often in nothing but his tight, tiny underwear. Harry hasn't ever spent any really good amount of time thinking about his feelings for his best mate, but now, the issue at hand is literally shoving itself right in front of his face. 

"Oi, budge up you." Louis demands as he climbs over Harry, where he was resting quite peacefully until a tiny pants clad Louis decided to stick said issue directly in his face before settling into the sofa and curling up into Harry's side, wiggling restlessly. Harry rests a hand on the nape of Louis neck, a silent plea to get him to settle. He does settle, but huffs a little breath and pouts up at Harry. "I'm cold Harold." 

"Well maybe if you wore clothes like normal people do in February you wouldn't have this problem." Harry chides, even as he readjusts himself to let Louis snuggle under his blanket with him. He drags Louis' legs up across his thighs and pulls his head down to rest against his chest, stroking the delicate skin at the nape of his neck soothingly, bringing his attention back to the program he was watching before. 

If Louis falls asleep like that and Harry carries him into bed to tuck him in and kiss his forehead goodnight, no one really has to know.

It's probably mostly normal, anyway. 

 

*

 

The other problem he has living with Louis is that he can't go a single night without waking up hard and desperate every day, dreaming about the way Louis' ass would look jiggling as it bounces on his cock, littered with love bites and red marks left behind by Harry's hand. Harry isn't even a particularly possessive guy. He's never been the jealous type. But now, as he lies in bed with the morning sun on his face, the thought of leaving marks on Louis' beautiful ass and thighs is getting him off so much he comes embarrassingly quickly, and surprisingly hard. 

He cleans the come off his stomach and imagines how beautiful it would look dripping out of Louis' pretty pink hole after he's just been fucked. 

Apparently he's a bit fixated. 

 

*

 

Harry's just starting to accept the fact that he's apparently unbearably attracted to his best friend, when Louis starts to make everything harder than it already is for him. Literally. 

Louis' actually wearing boxers today, which is suspicious enough. But he starts to think something might actually be wrong when Louis crawls right into his lap, putting the laptop Harry was just using on the coffee table and straddling his thighs, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck like he only does when he really needs to be comforted. Harry immediately wraps his arms around his boy, one hand around his lower back and one hand stroking his hair gently. They sit quietly for a few minutes, giving Louis some time to quiet himself and relax. 

"You okay boo?" Harry asks gently, moving his hand from Louis' hair to meet the other on his back, rubbing the bare skin in careful circles. Louis sighs, giving it another few minutes before answering. 

"I'm having a hard time without a Dom." He answers. " I thought it would be good to have some time to myself but I really miss it, having someone take care of me like that." 

Harry hums, not really knowing what to say, and offering his (100% inexperienced) self doesn't really seem like the appropriate course of action. 

"Do you have anyone in mind?" He asks instead, hoping Louis will lead the conversation. He shrugs in response. 

"Not necessarily I guess. Finding someone you can trust that has compatible interests can be hard." He shifts a little, nervously. "There's this like, club though. That Chris and I used to go to sometimes. They have play nights Tuesdays and Thursdays, and like, I want to go again?" He phrases it as a question, and Harry wonders why he's seems so uncomfortable. 

"Of course Lou, I think that would be a great idea." 

"Yeah, I just like. Don't want to, you know. Go by myself." He buries his face further into Harry's neck, and Harry can feel the blush on his cheeks heating up his skin. 

"Did you want me to come with you boo?" He tries to ask casually, like going to a BDSM club with his best friend that he's desperately attracted to is no big deal. 

"Would you though?" Louis asks, face still smooshed into Harry's collar bones. "I mean obviously you don't have to. You could just drop me off, or whatever. Or leave! If you really hate it. That would, you know. That would be fine probably." 

Harry can hear the embarrassed hesitation in his voice, moving his gentle rubbing down Louis' back and over the swell of his ass, rubbing soothing strokes up and down the boy's thighs now. He isn't sure if he imagines the hitch in Louis' breathing or not. 

"Of course I'll go with you Lou. I'll stay by your side the whole time if you want me to." 

He isn't entirely confident he's prepared for what he's getting himself into, but he really had absolutely no plans to say no either.

They may or may not stay curled up like that all afternoon until both their stomachs rumble, and Harry gets up to make them both dinner while a sleep soft Louis sits on the kitchen counter with his cup of tea, occasionally flicking bits of chopped vegetable at Harry, criticizing his technique and stealing bits of cheese while Harry makes their fajitas. If it was anyone else he might be annoyed, but he's always found it suspiciously hard to stay mad at Louis. 

 

*

 

The following Thursday evening, Harry's standing in front of his closet while Louis sits on his bed, directing his fashion choices. 

"You'd look so much better if you showed off your body. Why not the sheer black top? That's sexy. And with the jeans that have the holes in the knees. You look like a dad on vacation." 

Harry pouts down at the patterned short sleeve button down he's currently wearing before giving in to Louis' choice. 

"What about you then? You're just wearing your normal clothes. That doesn't seem fair when you're making me get my tits out. 

Louis looks up from where he's been fiddling on his phone. "Don't pretend you don't love having your tits out you slag." He sasses back, before playing with the hem of his soft black t-shirt nervously. 

"Actually I needed to talk to you about that. I won't necessarily... be wearing as much clothing? In the club? Like, it's very private and we're encouraged to feel comfortable there... So I have an outfit that I'll be wearing. Just - just so you know." He stammers out and looks at where his fingers are wearing at the fabric of his shirt. 

"Hey," Harry says lightly, trying to bring Louis' mood back up. "You're gonna look hot in whatever you're wearing. I'll be fighting off the other Doms with a stick." 

He slaps Louis' butt playfully as they head out the door to leave, and doesn't even realize he just inadvertently referred to himself as Louis' Dom until they're pulling up to park down the street from the club. Welp. 

 

*

 

Harry was right when he assumed he wasn't totally prepared for what he was getting into. There are people of all walks of life here, some in the middle of scenes with small groups watching from a respectable distance, some chatting amongst each other, and a lot of them wearing varying degrees of latex and leather.

He stands awkwardly on his own, fiddling with his fingers and taking in the scenery around him. Louis ran off to change the minute they got here, and Harry's feeling a bit like a lost puppy. He must look it to, because soon a friendly looking woman with pastel pink hair is wandering over to him. 

"Hi there!" She greets cheerfully, "Can I help you with anything love? I'm Lou, and you're looking a bit overwhelmed. Did you come on your own?" She looks at him patiently, awaiting his answer. 

"I umm - I didn't, no." He clears his throat awkwardly. "I'm Harry, but my friend's just gone off to change. It is my first time yeah. I think I'm mostly just here for moral support." He feels his self-consciousness melting away with the earnest enthusiasm Lou is showering him with. 

"Alright love. If you need anything just look for my hair and I'll be happy to help. In case you don't know play nights are dry, but we have plenty of juice and soda and snacks at the bar if you need anything. Enjoy yourself sweetheart." She leaves him with a cheeky wink, and now is when Louis decides to make his appearance. 

"Lou's great isn't she? I've missed her." Louis says from behind him. Harry turns to reply but the words get stuck in his throat when he takes in Louis standing in front of him. 

The boy is wearing a pair of tight, black pleather hot pants, his cock bulging out the front obscenely. On his chest he's got nothing but a leather harness on, the straps going over his shoulders and meeting in the middle under his pecs, a metal ring connecting them to two horizontal straps wrapping around his rib cage. Harry sees Louis in his underwear every single day of his life, but nothing could have prepared him for the thoughts that start rapid firing through his head when he sees Louis in that motherfucking harness. He knows he's staring, but he really can't seem to stop. 

"Holy fuck Lou." Is the first somewhat intelligible thing his brain produces. Louis' playing with his hair, like he could possibly be self-conscious. Like he doesn't know how fucking  _good_ he looks. 

"It's not like... too weird for you?" He asks uncertainly, and fuck if Harry isn't rock hard in his own jeans right now. 

"No Lou, you just, you looks so fucking good babe." And the flush that crawls up Louis' neck at the compliment does nothing to calm Harry's hard on. Now all he can think about it how many other parts of Louis he can make the beautiful rosy red, and how he can do it here so all these people now how good he makes Louis feel, how good his boy is and how won't get to touch, just admire. 

Harry never really considered himself an exhibitionist either, but here we are. 

He approaches Louis, not even really conscious of what he's doing, and runs a finger down the center of the boy's chest. He lets it glide down the skin until he reaches the metal ring in the middle, hooking his finger through it and pulling Louis closer into him. Louis lets his head fall back, eyes closed and mouth open, neck a wide open column for Harry to take and allows Harry to guide him.

Harry leans into his ear, whispering "You must know how much everyone here wants you baby, you're so beautiful." And with a hand still on his chest,  he feels the way Louis shivers in reaction to the words. When Louis opens his eyes again, his pupils are blown wide and he snaps his hands together behind his back, completely open and obedient for Harry, something that Harry never knew he craved so badly before. 

It feels like the words are ripped from his chest when he says "You're so  _good,_ Louis." And Louis whimpers, and Harry feels like he's on fire. 

"There's so much I want to do with you Lou. Fuck, but I don't want to hurt you when I don't know what I'm doing." And he's frustrated with himself. All he wants is to be able to make Louis feel good, to gain his trust and have him able to let go completely. He's frustrated that he can't even start to give him that yet. 

"Want you to." Louis gasps. "We don't have to do anything that'll push boundaries. I get so deep with you already Haz, just sitting in your lap with your hands on me. Always feel like I could drop for you right there. Sometimes it's hard not to, with your hand on the back of my neck. Makes me wanna give you anything you ask for." 

And Harry, well he definitely didn't know that. The new information makes his heart pound, that he can help Louis just by holding him. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop touching now. 

"What can I do for you tonight then baby, hmm?" Harry asks his beautiful sub, lightly dragging his nails down Louis' chest, reveling in the hitched moan that his boy lets out when his nails pinch over his little pink nipples. "Want to put on a show while I have you here, show everyone that you're mine." He growls possessively, snaking his hands around to finally get two handfuls of Louis' heavenly bum, squeezing and eliciting a groan from Louis. His head roles to the side pliantly, offering the unmarked expanse of his neck up to Harry who takes the offer when it's given. He sucks a vicious love bite into the curve where Louis' neck meets his shoulder. 

"Please Harry. Spank me? Right there, out where they can see how good I'll be for you. Please sir." He says between gasps, letting his hips buck while Harry continues the assault on his neck. "Do you know the colour system? Green for good, yellow for pause and check in, red for hard stop?" 

Harry stops to look at Louis seriously. "Yeah." He answers, eyebrows furrowed into his trademark look of intense concentration. "And be careful with lower back and all the other no hit zones. But we won't be getting anywhere near that far today." 

"Perfect. You're so perfect Haz, care so much about keeping me safe. Such a good Dom." 

Harry presses a sweet kiss against Louis' lips, and guides him over to one of the mats on the floor, helping Louis down onto his hands and knees, before following himself. He rubs a hand in circles on Louis cheeks.

"Pants on love? Or pants off?" He questions the submissive, running his thumb underneath the band of his little shorts. 

Louis hides his face in his elbow, quietly muttering "off please, sir." 

Harry nods to himself and slides the shorts down Louis' legs, sucking in a sharp breath when he sees the black lace panties Louis is wearing under the shorts. 

"You wear these just for me baby? " He growls, Louis nodding wildly. 

"Just for you sir. Do you like it?" He looks coyly over his shoulder. 

"I love it baby boy, love seeing you dressed up for me. So good for me sweetheart. How many spanks so you think a good boy deserves?" 

Harry can see Louis getting deeper into his submissive mindset, and figures he should get moving. He rubs circles over Louis bum, warming up the skin and giving it one light slap when Louis only hums instead of giving him an answer. 

"I asked you a question kitten." Harry says, firmer this time. 

"Ten." Louis answers tentatively. "I'd like ten please." 

"Good." Harry affirms, and he can see the positive affect the praise is having on Louis. "I'd like you to count with me please." 

It sounds like a request, but as gentle as Harry is with him, the firm tone he's developing is driving Louis wild to please him. 

"Yes sir." He answers obediently. And once Harry has his confirmation, he lands a smacking blow onto the cushioned skin of Louis' bum, already mesmerized by the red blooming around the lace. "One." 

"Good."

Harry lands three more solid blows, the fifth pulling a strangled groan from Louis, where he's only been whimpering quietly between counts until now. 

"Six," Louis moans, and it's when he hears murmuring to his right that he realizes they're surrounded by a room full of people, and instead of feeling nervous Harry only feel more determined. 

"Doing so well baby, we got ourselves a crowd. Everyone's impressed with how good you are for me, how perfect you're being for your dom. And everyone can see that you're mine" and he lands another slap hard and abrupt and Louis moans loud and unabashed, letting his arms drop so he's sprawled on his front. 

"Harry, close." He gasps desperately, doing his best not to wriggle his hips to look for friction. Not when Harry's telling him he's a good boy. Harry plants a kiss on the tender skin of his cheek. 

"Come whenever you need to love. Tonight is your night baby." 

And with that, he slaps both hands down hard, leaning in to whisper "now come" into Louis' ears, and Louis does. His body jerks violently and he cries out as he comes completely untouched, and Harry stares in awe at the debauched sub in front of him, endlessly impressed by this wonderful boy. He gathers his tired bundle of Louis into his arms, rocking gently and whispering sweet words into his ears, the crowd around them murmuring appreciatively at the display. Louis looks spacey and kind of sleepy, so Harry continues the gentle petting and soft words until Louis' eyes start to focus on him again. 

"You back with me love?" Harry asks, rubbing his thumb over the plush, bitten expanse of Louis' lips. Louis sighs softly and lets his eyes slip closed. 

"Mhm. Kiss please." He requests sleepily, Harry leaning in to connect their mouths together softly, letting the peaceful connection wash over them. He pecks Louis' lips gently a few more times, before deciding they should get themselves together. He pulls Louis' little shorts back up his legs before maneuvering them around so Louis' wrapped around his front like a Koala, lifting them both up and carrying his boy over to the comfortable looking couches lining the walls around the room. He chooses a seat near the bar, before scurrying away to order Louis a cup of tea and some biscuits, grabbing a bottle of water for himself. He goes to the coatroom where Louis left his bag to get a soft t-shirt, then hurries back to his sub who's waiting patiently on the couch, curled up in an upright ball with his head resting against the back cushion. Harry takes the harness off, shuffling the shirt over Louis' head and curling in behind the boy, settling Louis in between his legs and wrapping his arms around him just a pink-haired Lou wanders over with their refreshments. Harry gets Louis set up with his tea and biscuits before turning to Lou to thank her.

"It's really no problem at all sweetie. I'm impressed with the way you two vibe together. I haven't seen you at all in months Lou Bear, you been hiding Harry from us?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Tonight was the first time we've ever played together, actually. And it turns out this one," He throws a thumb over his shoulder towards Harry, "is a bigger exhibitionist than I am. So I feel like you'll be seeing so much of us you'll be sick of it."

He takes a sip of his tea, and Harry squeezes his arms around Louis. He did a good, apparently. Enough that Louis is saying for certain it'll happen again.

"The first time!" Lou exclaims. "The way you two work together makes it seem like you've been together years, but since I know that's not the case at _least_ a month. I'm seriously impressed you guys." 

Harry grins up at her, wide and cheesy. 

"Thank you Lou, I will definitely be seeing you again. It's been great here." 

"We'll be pleased to see you again Harry, really. You're welcome anytime, especially with Louis so happy and well taken care of." She sends them both a soft smile, before saying her goodbyes and wandering back to the bar. A few more people come over to compliment them on a good scene, before Louis' eyes start to droop and he stops trying to hide his yawns. Harry kisses his neck, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' arms to get his attention back. 

"C'mon babe, let's get you home, yeah? Shower and cream and bed time." He pulls Louis up off the couch, and they walk to the front to retrieve their things together before heading out. 

At home Harry pulls Louis into the shower, washing him down gently before wrapping him up in a fluffy robe and guiding him to his own bigger, comfier bed. Harry gets Louis comfortable on his stomach and gets out a tub of cocoa butter, smoothing it into his skin and massaging it in gently. Once he's done, Louis sighs, curling up on his side while Harry snuggles in behind him, wrapping them together. 

"Thank you so much Haz, love you." Louis mumbles before letting his eyes drift shut and fall into sleep. 

"Lo- love you too." He murmurs, even though he's mostly sure Louis will have no idea or even if he meant it like that. 

Harry decides he won't worry about that now, and  just lets himself enjoy the warm, sleepy boy pressed into his chest.

 

 


End file.
